Not Always The Hero
by DancingBubbles
Summary: What if this time it's different? This time Dean's the victim.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My friend is letting me post this on heraccount until mine is activated. Anyways, I've read a lot of stories where Sam's always the victim. So I got the idea, what if for one time Dean was the victim, someone fighting against something that can't be stopped.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam; though God knows I wish I did.

_He bit is lip in an effort to keep the scream locked inside. How had he been captured and ended up hanging by his wrists in a cold basement? How had they gotten around him quiet enough to knock him out, those where the types of thoughts running through seventeen-year-old, Dean Winchester, as he hung; a hot fire poker searing through his skin._

_How he wished his father would finally decide to make an appearance. However next to him hung the missing girl they had been looking for. Nadia Hayworth, she couldn't have been anymore than thirteen years old and hearing the screams that emitted from down the hallway made him sick to his stomach. Of course the things they made him do to her made him even sicker. Unfortunately what his father had thought was a demon was nothing but sick human beings. Oh he was pretty sure at first that he could take him, but that had resulted in the various ways of torture from psychological scars to physical._

_Nadia moved next to him, her feet swinging out knocking the fire poker away from his leg. Where she had gotten the energy to move was beyond him but he was thankful that the poker wasn't scorching his leg anymore. He cast a look at her; she looked just as bad as he did. Her ebony hair fell limply around her face and one side of her was swollen._

"_Hey you okay?" His voice was rusty and his throat hurt._

"_So sleepy. I wanna go home," she replied her voice tight and filled with tears._

"_Yeah, we both do. My dad should be finding us soon and then you'll be able to see your parents again. They miss you."_

"_I don't blame you. What they have us do is nothing more than a couple of perverts trying to get off, whether or not they succeed isn't our business. What's your name? I figure it'll be better if I know the name of the guy that's screwing me under false pretenses." _

"_How old are you?" _

"_Fourteen. Going to answer my question?"_

"_Dean, my name is Dean."_

"_That's a nice name. My name is Nadia but I think you already knew that." Her eyes drifted shut, "try sleeping. I'll see you later."_

_He could hear the voices down the hallway coming for him. He braced himself for the unending torture they'd to him before they'd take away the only thing left of him. His body began to sweat uncontrollably and his legs shook beneath him. He had to wonder whether or not he'd finally die in a place like this, fighting against something that he didn't have a clue how to fight._

_The door opened and in stepped two Spaniards, both had pox marked faces and greasy black hair. The oldest one, Juan had a perchance for young boys; whereas his younger brother, Jorge, had a fetish for watching those that were reluctant about sleeping around and young girl. Why else would they bother finding the perfect specimen of each before being able to enjoy themselves._

_Juan spoke, his accent thick, "Are you ready? You look ready."_

"_Go to hell." Even that little sentence took so much energy._

_Juan shook his head and his hands reached forward to stroke down his quarry's body. "Oh no. I can't do that. I need to find a way to release myself, make myself whole again."_

_Dean suppressed a shudder and shot a look over at Nadia. _

_Her gray eyes were wide and flashing with anger," Leave him the hell alone. What more can you want? You've already taken some of the most precious things from us."_

_Jorge slapped her with such force it shook the chains above her. "You will speak only when told to speak." He tossed a look over at his brother. "Perhaps she'd like to watch this time around. It seems she fancies herself a heroine for him."_

_Juan smirked. "Si, I think you are right. Watch as he begs for mercy."_

_He stepped closer to Dean, his hand hovering near the waist of his jeans. He could see the stomach muscle of his treat quiver and that made him all the more excited. Undoing Dean's jeans, he smirked as the girl's face paled and he could tell she wanted to say more while he pulled the jeans down._

Dean Winchester sat straight up in bed. That nightmare had plagued him for almost ten years; ever since that incident. It had taken a week after that before his father finally found him and Nadia; a week of providing nothing but sexual release for two bastards that were better off dead than in prison, where they currently resided.

He dragged a weary had over his face. He just wished that he could find his father, find somewhere to be safe.

His cell phone rang through the hotel room, making him jump just slightly. Reaching over he read the face of the phone and it was a number he didn't recognize. Sighing he answered, "Hello?"

"Dean?" a soft voice, trembling with fear asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"They're out Dean."

"Nadia?"

"The Martinez brothers were released yesterday and they're after both of us. I need help. Please help me; help us."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed. In all honesty I didn't expect this story to take off like it did. Once again thank you all. Please read and review some more.

The breath in Dean's lungs caught and his one and only fear came hurtling back at him in full force. He had to remind himself to breathe and breathe deeply. His heart pounded wildly in his chest making him want jump up from his bed and run as far away as possible.

"Dean? Talk to me, please." Nadia's voice trembled over the phone.

He closed his eyes and focused on a happier time. His heart slowed and he was able to speak. "I can't come back Nadia. Go to the police because I can't help you right now. I can't."

"Okay. It's alright. I just thought it would be the right thing for me to do. Watch yourself. In case you change your mind I still live in Pleasant Falls."

A knock sounded through the phone. "Let me get that. Dean I don't blame you for not wanting to come but watch out for them. Please promise me you will."

"Yeah I promise." He took a breath. "Don't put the phone down when you answer the door."

Too late, he thought as he heard the phone hit the table with a thump and the door open. A scream ripped through the phone into his ear. "Nadia? Nadia?"

The scream was cut off short and silence echoed through his head. A laugh came over the phone, "Are you ready to play our little game?"

That voice he knew and once again he was taken back to the dark cellar where they were held. Those words had been said to him the night he'd first been kidnapped, the night they corralled him into a room with Nadia tied to the bed. The first night the rape had taken place, for both parties.

"What the hell do you want? Leave her alone."

"What do you think we want? It's because of you two that we've spent the last nine years in prison. Now it's time for the two of you to pay and pay dearly you will. It looks as though you have a very pretty daughter that'll just be lovely to help myself to."

A daughter, he asked himself that was impossible. Nadia's words rang through his head, help me; help us. She hadn't been talking about him and her. "Okay Martinez. I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt Nadia or her daughter."

The laugh was cold and uncaring. "You'll do whatever I say anyways. Do you know how long you've been on my thoughts? The way I felt inside of you."

Dean felt his insides twist into a tight knot. "Where do you want me to meet you?" And then he heard the high-pitched scream that haunted his dreams for so long. He had to close his eyes and fight back the images that bombarded his senses.

"Why don't you come to the party here at Nadia's? Hmmm…"

"Fine." The word was tight and sharp. With a flip of his wrist he closed his phone, his hands trembling the entire time.

He let his hazel gaze travel over to Sam. He hated leaving him but this was one gig that just wasn't going to be able to happen with him following. Quickly and quietly he moved from his bed to gather his things. With a last look over his shoulder at his brother, he left the room closing the door silently behind him.

Sam Winchester waited until his brother had left the room to pull himself into a sitting position. He had heard the entire conversation or at least his brother's half and it made him wonder what had his brother running scared. He had to question what had his brother running scared, his own memory refusing to tell him what had happened.

* * *

Nadia Hayworth lay sobbing against her pillow. This couldn't be happening, not again. For once she thought she had been safe, that nothing would have been able to get her, that they'd never be able to find her. Dean had told her to go to the police, what he didn't understand was that she already had. She already presented the threatening notes to them and they did nothing to help her or Maria.

Maria lay near by her little body wrapped around into a ball; the only thing visible was a head of long dark blonde hair. She could remember when she'd be able to hold her in the crook of her arm and her parents insisting that she give her up for adoption. She hadn't been able to do it; so they left her alone, all alone to raise her by herself. Sure they'd given her a bit of money to help her out but that was the extent of their support. So she had an Aunt that lived in California that invited her to live with her and help with the baby.

On trembling legs she strode to the window and stared out in the darkness. How long ago was it that they had come to the door and taken her and Maria hostage? How long ago was it that she had called Dean for help and he'd turned her down?

Headlights on her road surprised her. No one was ever out and about at one in the morning. The car stopped in front of her house and her heart jumped into her throat as a blonde haired man climbed out of the car. She recognized his gait immediately; she'd seen it so many times when he'd come to the hospital a couple of times a day to see how she was doing. Dean had come but was it to rescue her or was it as a prisoner as well?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Writer's block is _the_ work of the devil. Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as you have the last couple. Again sorry for the delay.

* * *

Nadia watched as Dean made his way up the brick path that lead to the wrap around porch. It made her stomach twist and turn thinking that nothing but another nightmare was about to begin. She was entering another hell alongside the only man that knew anything about the past hell. What would they make you do this time? They had already degraded her more than anything she even knew.

A low moaning from the bed made her turn toward her daughter. She looked so much like her father it wasn't even funny, especially considering that she didn't have a true enough clue about her past. She only knew that at the funny age of fourteen her mother had found herself alone pregnant in a world that would shun her.

"Mama?" Maria's voice was heavy with sleep.

Wiping tears from her hot cheeks she turned toward her. "Hush baby. Just go back to sleep okay?"

"I had a nightmare. These men broke in. Are we hostage?" The sleep slowly receding from her voice and eyes.

Even in the dark she could see the fear on her mother's face. Whatever those men downstairs had down to her years ago, it had her scared to death. It absolutely floored her that her mother was scared about anything. Never in her nine years had she seen the remote sign of hysteria and yet now it didn't seem to end.

She hated seeing her daughter so scared, until now she never wanted to tell her about the past and what the hell had happened. Her innocence should not have to be shattered. She closed her dark eyes and groaned in frustration. This was not good and where the hell was Dean? They had kept him for too long.

"Mom?" Nadia's worried voice broke through to her thoughts.

"Don't worry about it Maria. Just go back to sleep…" Her voice trailed off as her bedroom door opened and a tall man was pushed it, quickly followed by Juan Martinez.

"Just get comfortable. We'll be ready in just a few minutes and then we'll move to our newest location." Juan said, smiling cruelly at them all and walking out of the room.

Dean looked at Nadia; she looked just as scared and small as she had when she was fourteen. Just beyond her shoulder standing at the edge of the bed, stood a small girl who looked close to ten at the most. Her hazel eyes were large and questioning. In all reality she looked almost identical to pictures of his mother when she was little; he vaguely remembered looking at them with his grandma shortly after the age of seven.

"What the hell happened? You said that you weren't coming here to help me." Nadia said taking a step forward, her knees shook.

"Yeah well that's before he said he'd like to have some fun with your daughter. You know how he likes them young."

He watched her dark eyes widen. "He told you that? God we have to come up with an idea on how to escape."

"I think she'll be the only one to escape. Calm down Nadia, just take a deep breath and relax. This is no different than the last time."

"Last time?" Maria asked, her hazel eyes locking on the stranger.

"Don't ask questions Maria. Especially right now." She took a shuddering breath and her eyes fluttered shut.

Dean could only stare as the girl glared at her mother. The look was almost identical to the one Sam held when talking to or about their father while growing up. This couldn't be happening, someone would have told him. Then again what could he have done? He had been seventeen years old and in as much trouble as the world and his father would allow.

"Nadia?" He asked, his voice never leaving a whisper.

She smiled softly. "Yeah, Maria this is my friend Dean. Dean this Maria."

Dean swallowed hard. "It's nice to meet you Maria. How do you like living here?"

In the dark Maria shrugged. "It's a nice old house. Downstairs where we have our washer and dryer it used to be a place for the old farm people to put their dead. Every now and then you can hear some of them crying into the night."

"I used to hear something similar to when I was little and living in an old house."

"Hello! We need to figure out how to at least get her out of here." Nadia stated firmly. She couldn't, no wouldn't put her daughter through the same hell she had gone through herself.

Dean nodded. As much as he'd like to find out about the little girl he knew that her safety had to come first. He needed to think, he needed Sam. They had taken his cell phone and had put it on the table next to the front door along with his gun and the knife he always kept near.

He knew they'd take them both by gunpoint. Thankfully they hadn't brought in another person, then again they didn't know about the girl. It was so much easier to think of her as the girl and not let any emotions get in the way. Thoughts ran so fast through his mind and he wanted nothing more than a nice rousing bout of sex, brought on the most judicial way; picking up some chick at the bar, then at least he'd have a clear mind.

"I'll have to run by myself Mom." The small voice made the big decision for herself and her mother. "How long will any of this take?"

Nadia gnawed on her bottom lip and shot a look at Dean. "There's no telling."

Dean licked his lips, "How good are you at shoplifting?"

Even in the dark room he could see the small smile that graced her lips, "Pretty good. Mom tells me all the time that she's going to have to send me to boot camp eventually."

"Good. Downstairs on the table by the front door is my cell phone, a knife and a gun. If you can grab all three and once we are out the door run like hell."

Nadia nodded and continued for him. "They may threaten to shoot us but ignore them and get into the woods. Get as far away from the house as possible. You remember where I keep the extra set of keys?"

Maria nodded. "Yes. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Remember what the therapist said? You have to relax and breathe slowly." She shot a look at Dean. "She has some issues she needs to deal with. I think this is one of those things."

Dean smiled slowly and nodded. "Yeah but really can ya blame her?"

"No not really. What exactly do I call you? Mr. Winchester, Mr. Dean or just plain Dean?"

"Dean. Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

She shook her head and sent her blonde hair flying about her. "No sir."

"Okay…" He began and was interrupted by the bedroom door flying open.

Juan and Jorge stood there, sick smiles on their face. "Are you ready to go? We certainly are."

Juan stepped forward the gun pointed directly at Nadia's head. "You'll move slowly and quietly. Any sudden movements and her head is gone, then it'll be the girl's turn."

Dean heard Nadia swallow hard and he nodded. There was no way he could risk their deaths, especially if there was any way Maria could get to Sammy.

"Now just one foot in front of the other, real slow all of you." Jorge said back stepping his way back into the hallway.

Juan stood his gun at the ready as the small group filed passed him. This was going to be fun, so much fun. He couldn't wait until he was able to feel alive again. He shot his brother a sick smile and an eyebrow wiggle over the top of the little girl's head.

Quietly the group made their way down, Nadia's heart growing heavy with every step. What if Maria wasn't able to get away, would they do the same thing to her as they did to her? Would there be a way of bargaining her daughter's safety?

As they passed the front door out of the corner of his eye Dean watched Maria subtly grab everything he told her to. He couldn't help but be impressed because Juan never even noticed her hands move from her sides.

The night air was cool and sweet against everybody's sweat soaked skin. It was almost as refreshing as a long drink of water. They stopped by the car and Maria saw her opening and without thinking dashed toward the woods.

Juan raised his gun and pulled off one shot after her. In the darkness they could hear a soft 'umpf' and with a sad little smile turned back to his future.

"Thanks alot you idiot." Dean said sourly. "You missed the little girl and hit your hostage in the shoulder instead."

"A little blood never hurt anyone." Juan replied, his heart leaping at the chance of making one of them bleed more.


End file.
